Flexible electronic circuits provide for assembly of electronic devices on a flexible circuit substrate. This allows for printed circuit board (PCB) assemblies that are flexible to fit into tighter spaces of electronic products to reduce the size of the finished product. This is desirable in any technology area where it is desired to reduce the size of the finished product such as personal electronic devices (e.g., cell phones) and medical devices. The present inventors have recognized a need for improvement to flexible electronic circuits to extend their application.